fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
James Ireland
Summary James Ireland is the main protagonist of the self-titled Meme Manga story (rather Memega) 'James Ireland', created by Sean Hammell. His overall sad personality is the main focus of the story, as he continues to save the town Alva, as well as the entire world to gain the favour of his peers, but to no avail. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to 8-B | 7-C | High 7-A | 6-C | 5-C | At least 3-B | 2-B Name: James Ireland/Hobgoblin (Whilst Controlled) Origin: James Ireland Gender: Male/Unknown Age: 16 Years Old throughout canon story. 24 Years Old during GT. Classification: Sub-Human, Snail, Goblin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Anger Power Boosts, Shapeshifting, Flight, Transformation Techniques, Master Class Swordsman, Incredible Dancer, Conjuration, Monstrous Durability, Can Breathe in the Vacuum of Space, Master Hacker Attack Potency: Building level (Overpowered and defeated Svennith, a Building Level threat) to City Block level (Could hold his own somewhat against Mr. Sheriff, who casually flattened numerous buildings in a single clothesline) | Town level (Is stronger than Final Form Mr. Sheriff, and deflected a blast that was stated to be capable of 'Wiping Alva off the map') | Mountain level (Could hold his own against, and potentially defeat, the higher branch of Teachers in Alva Academy, as well as bust a hole through Alva's mountain with a pelvic thrust) | Island level (Is confirmed to be more powerful than his previous self, and is comparable to Mr. Hurley at his peak) | Moon level (Comparable to Mr. Forrester, who destroyed Earth's moon in order to gain the upper hand in battle) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Defeated Uberman and Joku with relative ease in Base Form) | Multiverse level (His battle with Black Super Duper God Ganesh Joku lead to the complete decimation of their world's multiverse) Speed: Subsonic to Subsonic+ in terms of Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Initial Base Form) | Hypersonic in terms of Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Full Ginger Base Form) | Hypersonic in terms of Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Anger Mode/Seething Rage Mode, superior to Mr. Sheriff in his Final Form) | High Hypersonic in terms of Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Goblin Form, comparable to Mr. Hurley) | Massively Hypersonic+ in terms of Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Was equal in overall speed to Mr. Forrester, who was stated to be going at this specific speed by the Power Scalers) | Massively FTL in terms of Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Base GT Ireland was said to be hundreds of times faster than the Speed of Light by Uberman, another Massively FTL character) | Massively FTL+ (In DDR Godlin Mode, he is said to be five times faster and stronger than his GT Base Form) Lifting Strength: Class K (Throughout the main series, this stays constant regardless of the Form Ireland is currently in) | Class Y to Pre-Stellar (Held up Jupiter in GT Base Form, is said to be five times more efficient in every aspect whilst in DDR Godlin Mode) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small Town Class | Mountain Class | Large Island Class | Moon Class | Multi-Galactic | Multiversal Durability: Small Town level to Planet level (Durability does not scale with other stats) | Universe level (GT Base Form) | Hyperverse level (DDR Godlin Mode) Stamina: Incredibly low in his Initial Base Form, but doubles with each new transformation. After the point of unlocking Seething Rage, Ireland's stamina saw a dramatic increase, allowing him to fight for hours on end, unless he uses said Seething Rage Mode, which drains him of all energy instantly after de-activating. During GT, Ireland's overall stamina has increased drastically once again, allowing him to battle with Joku for weeks without tiring. Range: Standard melee range (Without Equipment) | Hundreds of Kilometers with the Cheese Toastie blade | Universal+ whilst using Blue Screen Surge Standard Equipment: Cheese Toastie Blade, hAcK-0 Intelligence: Genius level intellect in the field of computing science and martial arts, as well as high overall intelligence. Weaknesses: Ireland has no notable weakness, other than his tendency to rely on rush attacks to quickly decide battles. This weakness is no longer present within GT. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ginger Mode:' Ireland's original transformation. This mode eventually merges with his Base, essentially becoming said Base. *'Anger:' Ireland's trademark power boost, this works in an incredibly similar fashion to Son Goku's Kaio-ken technique from Dragonball Z, doubling the users speed and power. However, unlike Kaio-ken, Anger does not have any drawbacks to note of, other than the initial blind rage the user experiences whilst activating it. *'Seething Rage:' Ireland's final transformation in the original series, this transformation is a double-up of the Anger transformation, doubling the user's speed and power once more. However, the strain from using this technique drains the user of all stamina after usage. *'DDR Godlin Mode:' The ultimate transformation of the James Ireland Memega. This transformation has a five times multiplier, and allows Ireland to tap into his life coding, giving him the ability to dance on a level that surpasses deities. Alongside this, the DDR Godlin Form allows Ireland to shapeshift into a literal disco ball, which fires Lasers that are capable of burning through the multiverse. *'Pervic Thrusto:' An improvised move that Ireland personally created, the force let out by this thrust can level entire cities with ease. *'Life Hack:' The ability to hack an individual of Ireland's choosing, and allows Ireland to see all their weaknesses and analyse the chosen individual's abilities. This is not a technique that Ireland can use without hAcK-0's assistance, and without sufficient prep-time. *'Angry 'Humph':' A noise that can paralyse enemies for a limited amount of time, with it having a lighter effect on those closer to Ireland's power level. *'Fully Toasted:' A slashing combo attack that Ireland uses with his Cheese Toastie Blade. *'Snail Shell-d:' Ireland can conjure up a massive snail shell at will, to block any enemy attacks. It seemingly cannot be broken, even by multiversal threats. *'Blue Screen Surge:' The ability that is only accessible by tapping into the power of DDR Godlin Mode. This attack allows Ireland to rewrite the code of his entire multiverse and beyond. However, once Ireland implements the changes he has made to the world, he is drained of all his life force, and dies. Key: Intro Saga | Mr. Sheriff Saga | Academy Saga | Goblin Armada Saga | End of Series | GT Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Original Characters Category:Leaders